The Truths We Fake
by NotANerd133
Summary: Somehow they're both connected, but Asami Sato isn't admitting that fact to her. She's surprised that Korra doesn't even realize it—the murder and the accidental meeting at the park—and how it entangles them both. Or, Asami's past consumes her and Korra experiences the strangeness of their relationship. Modern AU. Korrasami, but not at first. [Summary Change]
1. The Truth of It All

**Story: The Truths We Fake**

**Genre: Drama/Romance/Mystery**

**Chapter 1: The Truth of It All  
**

* * *

She drags her bike along the trail, red heels clicking on the pavement, raven hair swishing in its ponytail and blowing in the cold air, her pale hands gripping the bars tightly. She kept her head held high, stops abruptly to zip her leather jacket further up her neck, then brushes off her jeans. She never bothers wearing gloves as it would look foolish in her eyes.

She does not feel the wallet plop gently on the ground after it drops out of her pants pocket. She does not see an exotic, young blue eyed beauty pick the wallet up. However, she does hear someone calling her name.

She finds it weird because she's not very well known here in Republic City. More likely than not her dad is. She's never mentioned in the papers or the news so her chances of being noticed were zero to one.

The woman who called her name ran up besides her and Asami stopped along the park's trail, her head whipping to the side as she turns seeing who it is.

"Do I know you?" Asami steps back as the woman invades her personal space.

"You should, but since I don't have time for introductions I'll just give you this," she handed Asami her wallet and Asami's green eyes narrowed.

"How'd you get that?"

"You dropped it." The girl frowned. "Are you always this rude?"

Asami sighed in earnest. No, she thought of saying, I'm not. It's true she was a socialite in her prime a few years ago. Being around people everyday and constantly pleasing them against her will was bound to have its setbacks eventually.

"Sorry," she says. "I'm not rude all the time. My day's been fucked up as usual."

The girl nodded and stuck her hand out. "I'm Korra. I to know the feeling of having a fucked up day."

"I thought you didn't have time for introductions."

Korra shrugged. "I guess there's an exception when it comes to girls like you."

Asami was amazed by this girl's confidence. "You're flirting with me."

The blush on Korra's dark cheeks didn't go unnoticed under Asami's stare.

Korra rubbed the back of her neck nervously, her confidence washing away only after Asami realized what she was doing. She just needed this conversation to go smoothly and, if she was lucky, could still meet Mako for lunch.

She wasn't exactly dating him and he wasn't exactly dating her, but they had a very close relationship. People commented on their perfect chemistry. Korra dismisses them all, politely reminding them that "perfect chemistry" is not strangling each other's throat and getting on each other's nerves. Besides, her and Mako tried dating before and it didn't work out. They didn't make sense. Them being together never made sense.

So choosing the friend zone benefited the two.

"Yes," Korra admitted. "I was flirting with you."

Asami raised an eyebrow. "You're serious?"

Korra put her hands on her hips, grey sweatpants hugging her toned legs. "Totally serious."

This made Asami laugh. She shook her head, clutched her bike bars and started walking down the trail again. Korra laughed too, though she wasn't completely sure why. What did that even mean? Was she suppose to laugh?

It happened while Asami began her speed walking.

Korra had shouted. "Bye!"

And the strange part of all this is the fact that Asami was still a mystery. Korra wondered if she should repeat today's actions so she could (possibly) meet Asami the next day.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the blare of her cell phone ringing in her blue parka pocket.

She identified the caller ID:

_Mako._

* * *

"What?" Korra asks.

_"So you know how I said earlier we'd get lunch?"_

Korra knows what he's talking about and replies,"Yeah."

_"Well, I was thinking of rescheduling it."_

"Why?"

She heard him sigh on the other end.

_"I'm solving an important case that Beifong entrusted me with."_

Her voice lowered. "It's another murder case, isn't it?"

_"Korra—"_

"I don't want you hurt."

_"I'll be fine—"_

"Don't tell me everything will be fine, dammit!"

Korra sat on one of the park's benches, her phone on her lap. She doesn't want him risking his life anymore. She knows it's part of the job, putting your life on the line for others. She wants him doing that—protecting the people and the innocent and saving lives. What she doesn't want him doing, however, is making stupid decisions and thinking that dying during a mission makes being a police officer worth while because she's dealt with that once before and doesn't want those actions repeated a second time. She almost lost him once, she's not losing him again.

She grabs the phone and whispers,"Can we have lunch at the station?"

_"Sure. See you soon?"_

A small smile graces her lips. "See you soon."

* * *

While climbing the stone steps outside the police department, it begins snowing. It wasn't heavy, only flurries, but Korra blows air in her hands and rubs them fast, hoping her hands get warm. After being raised in Alaska her whole life, snow and cold shouldn't bother her, but it does. Korra wistfully recalls her first time moving to Republic City and remembers how difficult it was without her Tonraq and Senna, her parents, pampering her. To say she was overprotected a lot during her childhood was an understatement.

Just before she had the chance to pull open the door, she heard police sirens and glanced behind her.

The vehicle parked across the street. An officer got out from behind the steering wheel and so did the cop in the passenger seat. The officer that was in the passenger seat opened the car door while the other one forced the criminal out the backseat.

She had piercing green eyes and lips painted a dark shade of red. Her raven hair was no longer in a ponytail. It rolled past her shoulders and appeared curled at the ends. Korra blinks a few times, thinking she's not seeing the woman from earlier, thinking that she has terrible eyesight and she's made a mistake.

As the two police officers come closer, Korra realizes something. The woman they arrested? It's Asami. What Mako mentioned on the phone about the case he's working on? Asami might be involved which is the reason why they're probably arresting her and probably about to interrogate her. She could be wrong about Asami's involvement though. She really hopes she is.

Her hand pulls the police department door open and she waits for the officers and their so called "criminal" to enter it. Her suspicions are confirmed when Asami stares at her and she's clearly mouthing,"Hi."

All Korra can do is mouth back,"Hi."

The first time she meets Asami it's at Republic City Park. She expected to see Asami again.

Just not under these circumstances.

* * *

**A/N-So I'm starting a new Korrasami story. I intend on finishing it. Korrasami will happen, just not right away, but slowly. I mean this is kind of a Mystery story I'm attempting to write. Updates? On the weekends or when I'm on break from school.**

**Review, favorite and follow please!**

**Until next time,**

**~nerd**


	2. Questions

**Story: The Truths We Fake**

**Genre: Drama/Romance/Mystery**

**Chapter 2: Questions**

* * *

She steps inside the building, averting her gaze away from the officers and Asami. Korra didn't even know that much about her, yet her heart felt shattered like glass. She wants answers. No, scratch that, she _needs _answers.

The wallet incident infuriates her to no end. If Korra had been verified early this morning, when she assumes Mako got assigned to this case, she could have been more perceptive. For all she knew, Asami used her looks as a way of deceiving those around her, fooling them into thinking she was your average everyday citizen when, in reality, she had just about as many flaws as anyone else.

Korra loses herself in her thoughts, blocking the sounds she hears there and closes her eyes. Without looking, she could feel the commotion and craziness normally accompanied by officers and other workers scrambling to get their tasks done for the day.

Which reminded her of her least favorite person.

Her eyes snapped open and she was instantly met with an enraged Chief Beifong storming towards her. Korra wasn't the least bit surprised because this was Lin Beifong; she had always been like that and her irritation with Korra was (somewhat) understood. Tenzin, her Godfather, had explained his past relationship with Lin and told Korra the two had lots in common. One afternoon spent together on the weekend and they managed to have three conversations before Korra bolted straight out of her office. Whatever Tenzin saw in her, she didn't see in Lin. Ever since then, Lin has disliked Korra and Korra has disliked Lin. Sometimes they get along, sometimes they don't.

Why Lin immediately began berating her was something she'd have to find out herself.

She opened her mouth to ask Lin a question while Lin grabbed her wrist and whisked her away. Korra didn't protest until they reached a door that Korra recognized.

_During her short time under arrest, when she was on her way to an interrogation room, Korra noticed the door was left ajar and she watched as people sat on the chairs or stood around the long tables inside. Security wasn't there; the officer who was supposed to watch her went on inside. She couldn't pry her eyes away from the one person visible from where she was standing._

_A painful smile laced her features as the officer read off a report filed about her and her eyes glanced down at her folded hands on the table. She seemed apathetic right now, waiting patiently until they allowed her to leave. She felt someone staring in her direction and looked up, staring back at Korra. Green burned through blue and a few seconds later, Asami goes back to glaring at her folded pale hands. Korra gets shoved past the room by another officer, leaving green eyes to endure a lecture that she wouldn't care about later._

"Why'd you bring me here?" Korra says staring at the door cautiously.

"The girl we just bought in told us she knew you," Lin said,"and she won't tell us anything so—"

"So you thought I could try to talk some information out of her?"

Lin nodded and Korra realized why she was in a hurry a few seconds ago. Korra willingly obliged. Although she might quite never understand Lin, Korra still accepts the assignment given because it would be wrong not to. She used to do things for the rewards she'd receive from it, but she doesn't care much for heroics. After all, what would that prove?

Korra grasped the door knob tentatively. She looked over her shoulder at Lin who stood stiff behind her then she breathed out a shaky breath and pushed open the door.

_'''_

Asami's smooth black hair was disheveled and sloppier than Korra remembered. She fiddled with the ends of her hair and briefly glanced up at the clock on the wall impatiently. When she saw Korra, her lipstick stained lips smirked smugly. It looked unnatural to Korra as she hadn't seen a face so...strange.

"I knew you'd come and bail me out!" She said happily, the smug expression still glued on her face.

Korra leaned her elbows on the metal table, head hanging down so Asami couldn't see her face. She spoke solemnly, short brown hair tickling the side of her neck slightly. "You know why I'm here."

Asami sat back in her chair perplexed by Korra's statement. "What?"

And Korra hates how this is going. Was Asami really playing that game with her?

"Asami," she said carefully,"I have a few things I'd like to ask you."

The smugness left Asami's face and she frowned. Her shoulders pulled back and she avoided looking at the woman in front of her. She sighed.

"Ask whatever you want." Asami said. "It's not like I have much of a life anyway."

"What do you mean?"

Asami says, "You really don't know, do you?"

_Hiroshi Sato wrapped his daughter in a tight hug. She didn't hug him back. Her view focused on the package sitting on the top of his expensive car. He told her before how much he hated buying stuff like that. He's changed since the last time she saw him._

_"What's with the package?" Asami said pointing at it. She hadn't planned on making any deliveries today._

_Hiroshi lets go of her, hands holding her arms. Asami keeps her focus on the package. She isn't dropping the subject and he knows it._

_"I can't tell you, Asami." He says apologetic. "I wish I could, but—"_

_"But what?" She boldly asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "You can trust me."_

_"I was told by them that I couldn't disclose this information to you or anyone else."_

_Asami pushed him off her, fixing the sleeves of her burgundy sweater. She flipped her curled black hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms._

_"I thought you said you were done working for the Triads?"_

_Hiroshi said quietly,"Some habits are hard to break."_

"Can you believe that only happened this morning?"

Korra shakes her head. "That's not the rest of the story is it?"

_'''_

Mako had found it peculiar how Korra hadn't arrived for lunch yet. Most days, he could rely on her when his day was falling apart. He stared at his watch, his patience dwindling as seconds turned into minutes and minutes into hours.

He briefly wondered where she could be and decided calling her. Mako hesitated doing so when his office door opened and he quickly gaze up from almost hitting the green telephone button on his cellphone.

Lin Beifong strolled in, shutting the door closed behind her. She sounded serious.

"Korra's interrogating Asami Sato and I need someone else helping her. That someone's you and it isn't optional."

Mako's dark eyebrows furrowed. "She doesn't work here, Chief."

"You don't think I know that? The only reason Korra's doing this is because Asami refused to share any info with us unless Korra herself did the job." Lin says annoyed. She doesn't usually go against protocol lest the situation called for it and more often than not it did. If Korra was the key to unlocking the mystery that was Asami Sato then she'd let Korra do it. Though the two didn't get along, Lin was grateful Korra accepted her offer. Of course, when ever she asked someone a favor, their opinion didn't matter due to how mandatory the issue was.

Mako nodded obediently. "Yes, Ma'am. I mean, Sir." He stood up and saluted her awkwardly.

She opened the door and held a hand out, motioning for Mako to follow her and he walked around his office desk and followed suit.

_'''_

"So that package you mentioned? What happened to it?" Korra asked curiously.

Asami smiled deviously. "I stole it from my father. It wasn't exactly easy, but I did it."

"How?"

_She moved to her bike and retrieved her messenger bag, taking out a stack of letters that were inside it. Asami contemplated giving them to her father. Why would he send them knowing the bad blood between them was still evident? She read a few letters he sent her, but hadn't bothered reading all of what he had to say. What was the point? Asami stopped her communication with him (wanted, she wanted to end their communication). Asami handed her father the letters and he took them without hesitation though the sad look in his eyes made her wince._

_"I meant to return these to you a few months ago." She frowned deeply. "I really hoped that wouldn't upset you too much."_

_Hiroshi gulped and his posture tightened. "You don't want to be bothered anymore, correct?"_

_She frightfully nodded. Asami was tired of putting up with him and she wanted their connection erased. She thought she would be happy, delighted even, if she broke off her ties with him. What worried her, though, was the voice in the back of her head. Don't give him up, it said. Forgive and forget, it said. Except, Asami pondered the same thoughts before and came to the conclusion that her relationed with her father was too tainted, too broken. She was done leaning on him for support. She was done making and breaking deals. She was done helping him run his "errands". The man her father had become frightened her. He could always trust her, but she could never fully trust him. They weren't on the same page anymore._

_He sighed, stepping closer, and brushed a stray piece of raven hair behind her ear._

_His voice cracked a bit. "You'll always be my daughter, Asami. Don't forget that."_

_She mustered up the best smile she could give. "I won't."_

_He got in his car, grabbing boxes from the backseat. Asami noticed the package still laid on the roof of her dad's expensive car. What was inside? Did she really need to know?_

_Her father continued the process of removing junk from his car. She took the opportunity of taking the package. This is the last time, she told herself, that I'll see him. So what if Asami took that package? There was probably a dangerous weapon he planned on giving the Triads. She wouldn't stand by and let her father provide threatening inventions and weapons and machines to the Triads. She knew he owed them and if he didn't repay them, well...he would die._

_And what she was doing now guaranteed that fact._

_Asami quickly grabbed the package and ran towards her bike. She stuffed the item in her messenger bag then hopped on her bike. Hiroshi's figure was all Asami could see as she took off down the road and looked back. The sun was beginning to rise so instead of going to her apartment, she decided Republic City Park was the best choice if she planned on running away from her past because she realized now, more than ever, that it would chain her down._

_Was taking the package worth it? She doesn't want him dead or killed by those thugs. She'll just open it at home, report what she found and only then will she give it back to her father._

_She hopes she did the right thing._

Asami wiped her eyes using the back of her hand. She glanced up at Korra. "I think me meeting you again was a coincidence."

Korra blinked in fascination. "You remember me?"

Asami nodded. "Though I did want a better chance of introducing myself."

"No problem." Korra went around the table and bent down near Asami's chair, speaking softly. "They arrested you and said you'd only speak with me. Why me? Why not them?"

"I'll answer that question when the time comes." She replied.

Korra sighed. "Alright."

_'''_

"You told me to help her, but she seems to have figured this one out all on her own." Mako says proudly, almost as if he caused such a miracle. He continued watching from behind the glass. Him and Lin hid in the secret compartment for watching instigation's. There was another way to view their conversation, but it was far too complicated. Besides, Lin preferred using this passage better.

"I'm impressed. Questioning's a bit shabby, though I'm sure it will be improved next time—"

Mako stared at his boss in disbelief. "Next time? I thought you said it was a one time thing?"

"Don't interrupt me!" Lin scowled. "And yes, I did say on our way here that it was a one time thing." She wasn't explaining herself because she knew what she was doing. The consequences of her actions would cost her her job, but (despite her initial dislike of Korra) the girl was actually very good at questioning. She'd speak to Saikhan about it later, thinking Korra would prove herself even more in the long run.

"So what happens now?" Mako asks. "We keep Ms. Sato in the jail cell overnight?"

"House arrest," she says, gaze still on the monitor. "She'll also be facing drug charges."

"How do you know its drugs?"

"Had a few men collect her bike and bag. Same contents as the usual Triad packages we normally find at their hideouts."

"Why would Hiroshi get involved with them?"

Lin didn't answer and Mako knew what that meant.

And sometimes he wishes he didn't.

* * *

**A/N- Thank you to those of you that favorite and followed this story so far. Thanks for the reviews! Also, Happy post Thanksgiving!**

**Until next time,**

**~nerd**


	3. All Is Crumbling (Asami Centric)

**Story: The Truths We Fake**

**Genre: Drama/Romance/Mystery**

**Chapter 3: All Is Crumbling (Asami Centric) **

* * *

Asami moved swiftly from her bedroom to the kitchen despite the heavy weight of the bracelet wrapped around her ankle. She has the luxury of lugging it around for six months, hating how tight it feels and how it decreases her chance of ever leaving her apartment. Although, she admits while fixing herself a cup of coffee, that meant more time for herself.

What was on her to do list? Watch TV? No, she already did that. Hitting the same button on the remote when there's nothing on but advertisements and pointless shows she doesn't a taste for anymore was a drab. Call someone? Yeah right. As if she still had any friends left. Now that she thought more about it, Asami never really had any friends to begin with.

She lies on her rusty old couch, springs softly pricking her back, as she holds an old mug filled with delicious smelling coffee. Asami slowly sips it, stops, then admires the wear and tear of it.

It brings her back a few years prior, just when her life began to crash and burn...

_Asami climbs the step stool in their mansion's fancy kitchen. She wears her black frilly dress, raven hair tied neatly in a bun, and dark short heels. Her dad let her wear a small amount of red lipstick and pink eye shadow for the occasion. Poor dad, she thought, he's so sad since mommy passed. _

_She opened the cup boards. She couldn't reach the top shelf so she pushed herself up onto the polished marble counter. Asami's arms extended as she reached for the mug sitting on the top shelf. Her hands gently grabbed it and she began smiling, the corners of her red lipstick covered mouth widening. It wasn't everyday she was able to sneak away and enjoy the simplicity of her mother's things. Her father had tried convincing her that her mother wouldn't want anyone rummaging through her boxes, but Asami paid no mind to him and his warnings. He couldn't spend the rest of his life not wanting his daughter to know anything about her mother. She was six years old and knew more than she led on._

_Like how her mom's favorite mug had lost its shine after she died, the burning red fading out. It still donned the words MOTHER inscribed in big bold white letters. Her mom had a love for Jasmine Tea, though the aroma was long gone now. Asami sniffed the inside of the mug anyway, but the only scent she could smell was of chipped away clay. She pulled her nose away, trying to cleanse her nose of the scent. _

_Footsteps were heading to the kitchen so she quickly (carefully) placed the mug back where it was and hopped off the counter. She tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear and looked around in panic._

_"How is your daughter, Mr. Sato?" Asami heard a man say and he was, in fact, talking to her father._

_She decided on hiding in of the kitchen closets. Thankfully, as the two men entered the room, they didn't hear her moving around certain household items, trying her hardest to not be heard inside the small closet._

_Hiroshi sighed. "She's alright."_

_"Doesn't seem like it to me." The man replied rudely._

_Hiroshi quipped. "Excuse me? Mr. Zolt, I believe I know my own daughter."_

_Mr. Zolt? Asami crawled on her knees, not caring if she scuffed her dress. She looked through the slit of the door, the light from outside shading one side of her pretty face._

_She saw Zolt wearing a violet suit, black shoes, a gold watch, and a fedora. Asami would've giggled at his outfit if it wasn't for how threatening his voice sounded. His expression hardened, eyes gazing harshly at her father._

_"You can't walk a thin line and expect to cross it without falling, Sato."_

_Hiroshi tidied up his suit, the nervousness now noticeable, radiating off him like sweat after a day in the sun. He said,"I've done it once. I can do it again."_

_"You sure about that?"_

_What did that even mean? Asami continued staring through the slit until the knob pulled the door open further and she was met with ominous eyes glaring straight through her soul. Her head hung low, gaze drifting over the tiles of their kitchen floor. She cursed herself silently in her head, dreading the screaming match that was to come. Hiroshi stood behind Zolt, near the step stool she had forgotten to move, and Asami really wished he would glare at her like that. She would feel guiltier had her father caught her instead. All she felt now was scared because of how Mr. Zolt was looking at her. Something was familiar about him, but she couldn't pin point it._

_"It seems we have an eavesdropper." Asami kept her head lowered, squinting hard towards the floor._

_Zolt nodded to Hiroshi. "Take care of her," he said quiet,"or else I'll do it for you."_

_In a flash, Hiroshi grabbed his daughter's arm and rushed her out the kitchen. On their way out, they past several people whom Asami recognized. Some were business partners of her father's while others were family friends._

_She walks beside him up the staircase, his hand clutching her arm too tight, her feet stumbling, her mind racing. She's pushed ahead of him and his hands firmly grasp her shoulders and she tries asking where they're going and why he's acting this way and who this Zolt man was, but she doesn't get to as she's thrown inside her bedroom and she hears the lock click._

_Asami bangs on the door. "Dad! Let me out!"_

_She hears his voice on the other side of the door. "I'm sorry Asami, but I can't unlock your door until he leaves." He says gently and she stops pounding her bedroom door, fists unclenching, a confused stare on her face._

_"Why?" She knows she won't get an answer._

_Silence._

_And that's the response Asami always gets._

She brings the mug to her mouth, sipping more of the hot coffee. After a while, she rests the mug on the coffee table. The sound of someone knocking on her apartment door catches her attention.

Knock, knock, knock...

"Ugh," she says, dragging herself up off the couch. Asami only bears her black shorts and white tank top. Her raven hair was left unkempt and there was no trace of make up on her face. She wouldn't be caught in a million years ever looking this bad. Before opening the door she wondered if she should hurry and grab her pink robe that she left sitting on the edge of her bed, but decided not to. Whoever was at the door was just going to have to deal with her current appearance.

She hadn't expected any visitors this morning.

To be more specific, she hadn't expected _Korra_ this morning.

"Korra?"

Asami closed the door behind her and stood under the dim hallway lights. Neither of them spoke for a few seconds until Korra cleared her throat.

"Is this a bad time or...?" Korra trails off, noticing Asami's dazed stare.

"How'd you get my address?" And Asami studies her outfit which is simply composed of jeans, blue Converses and a navy blue sweatshirt. She had tucked the short brown ends of her hair behind her ear and her eyes were a bit brighter than they were the last time Asami saw them. She doesn't know why Korra makes her heart flutter because the more Asami stares, the more she begins to realize that Korra is a stranger. A very beautiful stranger that may not be who she claims she is.

But then again, neither was she.

"Police files, remember?" Korra says, her posture straightening.

"Oh," Asami says, realization settling over her features,"I forgot about that."

Silence washes over them. Fed up with the lack of conversation Asami says,"How's the case going?"

Korra crosses her arms. "Fine."

"Fine?" Asami asks. "That's the only answer you're giving me?"

Korra glares, finding Asami's words irritating. "Well, I can't give away classified information."

Asami stared incredulously at her. "Then why are you here?"

"Because if I don't come here..." Korra trails off for the second time that morning.

"What?" Asami asks. "What'll happen if you don't come here?"

_'''_

_'''_

_'''_

"...Mako might die."

* * *

**A/N-Does the story seemed rushed? Leave reviews and tell me what you think. Next update should be coming next week, by the way. Thanks for the faves and follows and reviews are always welcomed.**

**Until next time,**

**~nerd**


	4. Truth And Lies

**Story: The Truths We Fake**

**Genre: Drama/Romance/Mystery**

**Chapter 4: Truth And Lies**

* * *

Korra handed Asami a folder from a tote bag which Asami just now noticed. The folders felt heavy in her hands and she knew it wasn't the weight of them that made her nervous.

She sat down on the couch while Korra spent her time pacing through the living room. Asami felt sick to her stomach and Korra's mumbling worried her even more.

"It's all my fault," she mumbled.

Asami wasn't sure how she was supposed to comfort her; they weren't friends and she kept telling herself that as the seconds ticked on. Yet, she knew her and Korra met for a reason. Fate drove them together and fate decided to have its way with them. She takes back what she said earlier about her and Korra being strangers.

"It's not your fault."

Korra's pacing came to a halt as she faced Asami. "What?"

"It's not your fault," she says again, more clearly this time. "You can't blame yourself."

Asami wills herself to spread the contents of the folder out on the table. She scanned over them, observing the written documents and photos. The written documents were written in cursive and the handwriting looked familiar to her. Where had she seen this before?

She held up one piece of paper that had her father's name on the top left corner. _"Dear Hiroshi Sato..."_

"I stole some records from Mako's office." Korra said, plopping down on the couch next to Asami. "Beifong wouldn't let me do anything outside of interrogation and scouting with Mako, so I searched through the desk draws for more info on who's involved in the case."

Asami stared looked back and forth between Korra and the papers.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked.

"These papers." Asami rubbed her face and sighed. No, she thought, it can't be. She still had the letter in her hands and she could feel her hand crunching it. She glossed over it once more and saw a name she never thought she'd hear again.

_Lightning Bolt Zolt._

She threw the letter on the wooden floor and briefly scanned through the others scattered across the table. Each time, she saw his name scribbled somewhere. Asami picked up the folder from which they came and found no apparent date on it. The tab said, _"Zolt, B. Lightning"_.

"I know him." Asami said. "_I know him_."

Korra reached over and grabbed a photo. She handed it to Asami, waiting for an answer.

"That place seem familiar to you?"

Asami peered confused at the photo. It was an abandoned building. Sure, she made deliveries to the Triads for her father, but she'd never been there. The Triads were the type to work in warehouses and this one was clearly a forgotten hotel. She turned the photo to look at the back of it. A note was scribbled in permanent red marker. _"Triple Threat Triad Headquarters"_.

"I don't recognize this place." Asami says, eyes still scanning the picture. Beside her, Korra tensed and she realizes how close they are, but doesn't mention it. "They wouldn't be found here at all. They work in warehouses and the chances of ever finding them are..." she sits up straighter, giving Korra a smile.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Korra asks.

Asami turns away, observing more photos closer while at the same time ignoring the blush that's probably covering her cheeks. One stuck out and, thankfully, she recognized this one. She expected the files to contain only outside shots of the Triple Threats hideouts, but this particular picture was taken inside.

She picked it up and studied it closely. She felt Korra lean closer to get a better look. Asami's attention gravitated towards her and Korra hadn't even noticed her stare. Had her hair always been that short? Were her eyes naturally blue or did she use contacts? Was she from Republic City?_ Asami just had to ask—_

"Asami, as much as I like the idea of a beautiful woman who's enchanted by me, we actually have work to do." Korra says, staring back at her. Their faces were a few inches apart, but that changes when Korra gets up off the couch, opting for a seat on the floor opposite of her. She doesn't mind because Korra's right. They had more important things to focus on.

"Right," she says, trying to hide her disappointment. "I have good news anyway. About the photo, I mean."

Korra perked up. "Really?"

Asami nodded. "At first I thought the police had it wrong—that this-" she holds up the picture of the abandoned hotel,"couldn't be one of the Triple Threat Triad Headquarters because it's the last place anyone would look. But that's just it. No one suspects them of being there."

Korra simply nodded.

Though Asami didn't know her well enough, she thought Korra would have said something in response.

The silence nagged Asami. This isn't right, she thinks. She stares at Korra who refuses to look at her.

She's _lying._

And Asami's not entirely convinced that Korra came here for the reason she did.

"What?"

"Huh?" Korra's staring confused at her now.

"You're..." she doesn't want to say it.

"I'm...?"

But she does anyway, this time changing her statement. "There's something you're not telling me."

Korra bites her lip, nervousness getting the best of her. Asami wouldn't let it go.

She had to tell her.

"Mako's not going to die." she says bluntly. Shrugging, she adds, "I made that up."

"Why?" Oddly enough, Asami isn't angry with her. She just wants to know_ why_ because right now, that's the only thing she cares about.

Korra stands, walking silently towards the window. She looks down below, where cars fill the streets and civilians walk among the noisy automobiles. Her voice is a whisper.

"I wasn't lying—I honestly think he's going to die." She turns her body away from Asami, her voice cracking. "I overheard him and Beifong last night. They were discussing the murder. She said there wasn't a chance of him coming out of this _alive_. She wanted to send someone else, spare his life, but he wouldn't have any of it. He's too stubborn for his own good." A bitter laugh escapes her mouth and she feels the tears leaving her eyes.

She's still laughing by the time Asami gets to her. The laughs turn into sobs as Asami wraps her arms around her, Korra clinging to her, crying on her shoulder while mumbling apologies. Asami thinks strangers shouldn't act this way. But, her logic coming back full force, they're not strangers anymore.

And she doesn't mind it either.

_'''_

Korra isn't sure what time it is when she stops crying. She must of fallen asleep because she remembers standing near the window, not laying across the couch while the light comes from Asami's slightly opened bedroom door.

She swings her legs over and streches. One glance at the window and she's aware of how late it is. I was here since 11 AM, Korra thinks. It's well past that time now, possibly five or six o'clock.

It's when she's walking to Asami's bedroom, right outside her door, that she pauses.

What was she suppose to say? She thought a simple "thank you" would of sufficed.

Instead, Korra entered Asami's room and in a matter of seconds she was a stuttering mess.

Asami had on the same clothes from earlier, but this time, she sat cross legged on her bed reading papers with huge black framed glasses.

"I'm so sorry! I, I..." _Speak you idiot!_ Her thoughts only flustered her more.

"You're up," she says, taking off her glasses. "Are you okay? I mean after what happened this morning—"

Korra cuts her off. "I'm fine."

"Oh," Asami goes back to reading her papers. Hoping to end this awkward conversation, she says, "You can leave now if you want."

The words tumble out of her mouth before she could stop them. "I can't leave because I owe you an apology." It was true after all that she did owe her one. She didn't want to leave on bad terms.

"An apology for you being upset or an apology for you lying to me?"

Wincing, Korra replies. "Both, actually."

Asami frowns. "I can't be mad at you for getting upset. If I were you, I'd feel the same way. As for what you said earlier, I'm curious. Just what made you think that lying was the best way for me to help you?"

"We didn't know each other well enough, Asami. How else was I was I suppose to persuade you?"

"I'm not that kind of person, Korra. If you needed my help, you should of just asked instead of jumping to conclusions."

Asami stands and puts the documents back in the folder. She hands them to Korra.

"Thought you might of wanted these back."

Korra shakes her head. "Keep them."

"Why? You need these for the case."

"I know," she smiles. "I'll come here again tomorrow."

Korra rubs the back of neck nervously. "If that's okay with you. I am sorry about what I did."

Asami takes the folder and places it on her bed. She contemplates what the other girl said. She doesn't know why she gets herself caught up with people like her. But such troubles wouldn't worry her anymore. What they had was fate. This all happened for a reason and she knows it.

So she's not wasting her chances.

"I accept your apology."

Korra almost leaves the room when she hears Asami ask her a question.

"Why do you need my help to solve the case?"

Korra freezes. She comes up with an answer.

"I'll explain more about that tommorow."

Asami doesn't get to ask Korra what she means because she's already left the apartment by the time Asami steps into the living room, seeing the door slam shut.

_'''_

The woman walks hurriedly down the hallway towards the chief's office, glaring at anyone who stares at her funny. Her black hair is tied in a neat knot, her green eyes cold, her brown coat and khaki's fitting nicely on her. She doesn't think twice about what she's doing. Her fair skinned hand turned the knob on the office door and her boots click against the linoleum tiles.

"Hello, Lin. It's been a while."

Lin Beifong's eyebrows furrow. "I wasn't expecting you around here for another week."

The lady shrugged and offered her best smile. "Oh, you know how people in Zaofu work."

Lin sat still at her desk, a pen in her hand. "My sister sent you too early. We aren't getting very far on this case and the only leads we have are the Triple Threats and Hiroshi Sato."

"That's all? Are you sure you're not too old for this job, Lin?" Her smile fades. "Saikhan would have solved the case by now."

Lin stood up, hands on her desk. "My team and I don't need your assistance so stop badgering me about it, Kuvira."

A frown crosses her face, though she sounds threatening. "Your teams consists of mediocre officers and a retired female war veteran—and you say my assistance isn't needed?" She scoffs. "I'm here on orders from your sister and she's appointed me as head chief in the investigation."

Kuvira pulls out a piece of paper from inside her purse and hands it to Lin who snatches it from her.

Kuvira smirks. "You do as I say until this case is solved, then I can leave you alone."

Lin makes a phone call, finger pressing on the numbers of her sister's phone number.

She's under _Kuvira's_ rule.

The next day is filled with much disdain.

* * *

**A/N- Special thanks to mick3y92 for the reviews! I do have some bad news. My internet won't be available for a few weeks. In the mean time, I'll be writing more chapters, but I don't know when I'll get the chance to post them. I'll try and figure something out!**

**Until next time,**

**~nerd**


	5. Knowledge (Part 1)

**Story: The Truths We Fake**

**Genre: Drama/Romance/Mystery**

**Chapter 5: Knowledge (Part 1)**

* * *

Mako knew something was up the moment he entered the police department that morning.

He grabbed the key to his office from his trench coat and stuck it in the lock. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary when he checked his office. The papers he left on his desk the other day sat there, the same silver picture frame was still there too; right beside his stack of binders. Come to think of it, everything was neat and orderly.

That small fact bothered him.

It's the neatness, which he almost always associates with himself, and how too neat it was. He wouldn't ever in a million years clean his office this perfectly.

While taking off his coat and red scarf, Mako noticed a pink sticky note on the rim of his desk. He read the scribble written on it aloud.

"Had everyone's office cleaned - _Kuvira_."

He read the name again because that didn't seem right. Kuvira wasn't coming until next week, but she's here a week early? He got the feeling that Lin gave in to her sister's demands...

But, then again, it really wasn't any of his business.

_'''_

He watched as Lin stood beside Kuvira during the meeting. He tried finding her this morning, though she was nowhere to be found, not even in her office. So seeing her standing there (nervous, he adds) worries him. He sensed the tension throughout the whole room and the silence only furthered his original suspicions. None of them expected Kuvira to be here, lead alone declare herself as the new chief.

Kuvira was about to begin her speech when someone busted through the doors. Mako shut his eyes tightly.

_Korra._

He hoped that Kuvira wouldn't overreact to her lateness.

The sound of Korra's heels (why did she choose today to dress presentable?) was like a constant ringing in his ears.

"So sorry I'm late, Lin." Korra says.

_Please know Kuvira, please know Kuvira...Wait we never told her, did we?_

"You must be Korra, right? Lin has told me so much about you."

He could imagine the glare Korra was giving Lin. "Really? She didn't mention anything about you to me."

_Everything is going great, fantastical, amazingly great—_

"That's a real shame she didn't mention me, Korra. Otherwise, you probably would understand why I have the obligation of firing you."

Mako doesn't know if the hushed whispers he's hearing are from his imagination or if the people he actually works with give a damn that somebody got fired enough for them to whisper about it.

He opens his eyes and wishes that he kept them shut.

It's been a very long time since he's seen her angry. She was obviously trying not to get too upset, but her rage was seething through. He should defend her, and he wants to, though he can't lose his job. Kuvira could fire him as quickly as she was firing Korra. With a single snap of her fingers, he'd be another victim of her harsh treatment.

"You can't fire me!" Korra shouted while he flinched. He really didn't want her agitated.

"I can and I will." Kuvira says nonchalantly. "Lin has explained the reason for why you're working here, though I find your presence unnecessary."

_She's going to say something sarcastic, isn't she?_

"Yes, because working on a case that I'm involved in is _completely _unnecessary."

_Crap._

"I've done lots of work," she continued, though Mako wished she would stop. "You getting rid of me isn't going to do you any favors."

_Please don't argue any further._

"I'm glad you got the information we needed. You did what you were told and stuck with it. Unfortunately, your service isn't needed anymore." Kuvira's expression darkens. "Besides, you're a suspect in this case. I won't hesitate to arrest you for this offense."

He half expected her to continue the argument, but she sighed dejectedly, knowing that she had already lost the argument.

She exited the room seconds later while Kuvira smirked.

_'''_

Mako found her sitting on the bottom of the steps outside the police station.

"You hate me now, don't you?" he says, sitting next to her.

"I should, Mako, but honestly," she leans her head on his shoulders. "I don't care."

"That's great," he mentions. "I wouldn't want you upset."

She laughs, burying her face into his shoulder. "Great, huh?"

He misses her sweet laughter every now and then, so to hear it again makes him feel like an emotional teenage girl. He doesn't cry, though.

"Mako," she lifts her head, blue eyes staring fiercely into his. "I am _not_ giving up on this case."

The pleasant mood shifted and both suddenly became aware of it. They don't talk much about his job anymore, only because it's a sore spot for the both of them. Korra knew what she was getting herself into when she started working alongside him. She also knew it was temporary, but the anxiety never faded. There was always a small part of her that thought he wouldn't come back—and last time that almost happened.

"It was too dangerous for you anyway." Mako said. After thinking once more about the situation, he adds, "Too risky."

"So you just want me to sit by and do nothing?"

"Korra," he's careful with his words this time. "I'm only trying to keep you safe."

"Yeah? Well, I'm trying to do the same for you." Korra said. She asks the question he'd been hoping to avoid. "Why didn't you defend me back there?"

Mako pinches the brink of his nose. He goes for the honest answer. "Because I couldn't lose my job, Korra. Y ou know that already."

"No," she remarks. "I don't. You should of told me about Kuvira beforehand."

"I didn't think she'd show up a week early!"

"That's not the issue here," she counters, glaring at him. "so stop acting like it is. Now, I'm going to ask you again and I want an answer." She waits for confirmation from Mako before she continues. He nods.

"Why didn't you tell me about Kuvira?"

Mako sighs heavily, clamping his hands together. "It wasn't the right time. Besides," he lifted his shoulder,"I don't know much about her."

Korra leans forward, putting her elbows on her knees. "Except...?" She was used to this type of thing from him. It was getting on her nerves.

"Look," he says, and it's only now that she hears his serious tone. "I get that you're mad at me, but that doesn't erase the fact that I did what I did for a reason. Want to know something about Kuvira? Go find out yourself."

He stands up, leaving Korra outside by herself, as he heads back inside.

Korra considers his statement, biting her lip in concentration. He had every right to be angry with her, but she had every right to be angry at him. He was keeping information from her that she needed to know.

She sat up straighter, the harsh reality weighing down on her shoulders.

The sudden thought irked her. She still hadn't mentioned Asami to him. Maybe that's why he wouldn't tell her anything—because he knew she was hiding a secret from him. Korra listed the reasons in her head, but it was pointless. Asami was one problem. Solving a murder case on her own was another.

And she tries convincing herself that it doesn't make her a bad person.

_'''_

_'''_

She skips Asami's place in favor of drowning her sorrows in the bottom of bottle that afternoon.

* * *

**A/N- I rewrote Korra's scene with Mako five times and I'm kind of satisfied with the result. I don't like this chapter, but I'm hoping the next part will be way better. Special thanks to mick3y92 and queenofthezone for their reviews. You're amazing! Also, Happy New Year!**

**Until next time,**

**~nerd**


	6. Knowledge (Part 2)

**Story: The Truths We Fake**

**Genre: Drama/Romance/Mystery**

**Chapter 6: Knowledge (Part 2)**

* * *

Blaring, loud and almost ear bleeding music blasted from inside the bar. She's not exaggerating it either—the noise is currently piercing her ear drums. Korra's surprisingly sober despite the five bottles of beer she's had in the past hour. A pain in her head caused her to stumble towards the bathroom, pushing past the crowd of people who blocked her path, and before she fell, Korra made sure to grip the sink nearby to hold herself up.

She turns the faucet on, splashing water over her face. Korra doesn't feel hot, but her head was killing her. She closes her eyes shortly, the pounding in her head making her wince constantly. She lets go of the sink and moves near the wall. Her breathing is rapid and she slides down the wall, her consciousness leaving her body.

And she passes out.

_'''_

_"Are you sure she's alive, Zhu Li? She looks dead to me."_

_"She's alive, sir."_

_"Zhu Li! How many times do I have to tell you? It's Varrick! Not whatever you keep calling me!"_

Korra grunted, her eyes still closed. Where was she? The last place she could think of was at the bar, but what happened to her? She felt a hand being pressed to her forehead. Her reflexes get the better of her and she twisted the hand at her forehead. Her eyes finally opened and she instantly sat up, her arms raised, ready for a fight.

She didn't expect Varrick Brownstone, _the _Varrick Brownstone and his assistant Zhu Li Moon to be in the same room as her. He was the highest political figure in Republic City. What was he doing here?

Wait. What was here?

Korra was sitting on a leather sofa inside, what she assumed to be, Varrick's office. The office lights burned brightly and the room felt sticky and hot.

Or that could just be her.

And for some reason, she thought his office would be bigger.

"Why am I here?" She glanced frequently at the exit. If the situation called for it, she'd leave as soon as possible.

Varrick whispered in Zhu Li's ear, "Why is she here?"

Zhu Li spoke loud enough so that Korra could hear her. "One of our employees found you in the bathroom and contacted us."

"Thank you," she sat up and the pain rushed up to her head. Easing slowly back down on the comfortable couch, she said, "My life's a mess." That was probably the alcohol in her system talking. Korra had this strange habit of ranting when she wasn't completely sober.

Varrick pulled up a chair and sat next to her. "Kid...Can I call you kid?" She nodded. "Look, I was you're age once so I get what you're going through."

Korra didn't expect someone like Varrick, _of all people_, giving her advice. Years ago, she would of shrugged it off and done her own thing; that changed the minute she joined the army and gained a sense of respect and discipline for herself. The army was also the reason why she cut her hair. She thought that if she cut it, she'd earn more respect from the boys who teased her since day one about how girly her chocolate locks were making her look.

She considered telling him the truth. Telling him why she was here and that she hadn't meant to pass out or end up in this office. Korra eventually sighed, her inner debate reaching an end. If Asami was with her, Korra would drop the act (her old self, the person who took pride in everything she did despite the odds set against her) and reveal what had been bothering her for so long (she lost count of the years). What did it say about her that she trusted a stranger over her own best friend?

Her own best friend...

"...and that's when I realized how badly I hated alcohol. 'Til this day, I only drink water." Varrick was staring at her as if he wanted her to say her opinion.

She should of said something, _anything_, but Korra kept her mouth shut.

"You weren't even listening!"

Korra apologized. "Sorry."

"Ma'am," she glanced up at Zhu Li who was now standing beside Varrick's chair, "you seem distracted."

She closed her eyes. "I got into an argument with my best friend." And his voice ranged out in her head like a drum. _I get that you're mad at me, but that doesn't erase the fact that I did what I did for a reason. _She wanted him to defend her.

But when was the last time she did that for him?

Korra was already supportive of Mako on a regular basis. She over stepped her boundaries once—once dammit—because she had to. She felt obligated to do it. Because he wouldn't make it out alive if she hadn't of interfered. He almost got himself killed trying to take down Lightning Bolt Zolt by himself. She followed him anyway—almost getting herself killed in the process. They let Zolt get away, though it didn't matter to Lin who was just happy that both of them were okay. Mako had a cast on his arm for a few months while Korra only had a broken ankle and minor cuts. They never mentioned it afterwards.

And she wishes they would because Korra can't forget what happened. Maybe they'd talk about it. When all this mess was over and she could tell him everything that's occurred to her this past month. She couldn't keep secrets from him forever. She wonders if he noticed the files she took from his office. Or if he found out about her friendship with Asami and that she'd actually enjoyed it despite how awkward things were between them. The one thing she doesn't want him to know, the secret that's been tearing her apart on the inside, is how she's not working with him to solve this case. Korra can picture his heartbroken face and she can imagine herself finding an excuse for why she did it. Why did she choose Asami over him? The question was eating her alive.

The pain in her head lingered, but she had to leave. Another minute wasted here and she'd never make it to Asami's place. So she said her goodbyes to Varrick and Zhu Li and left.

Suddenly, Korra realized she couldn't be with Asami, not yet. She had an apology to give.

A well needed one at that.

_'''_

People stared while she walked down the hall towards his office. She understood why they gave her such looks. Korra would do the same thing if someone like Kuvira worked at her job. She didn't seem all too threatening in Korra's eyes, but Korra knew nothing about her. If what she had been told was true, Kuvira really wasn't the type of person you'd want to bother. _I think I could fix that too_, she thought.

The moment she knocked on his door, Korra half expected him to ask who was at the door because he always did that. Instead, she heard him say, "Come in!"

He didn't expect her to show up and, usually, she called before visiting him. Mako continued writing on some documents while Korra sat across from him. She carefully peeked at what he was writing and her face scrunched in confusion.

"Why are you filling out adoption papers?" Not once did he ever mention wanting children to her. It hurts knowing that he didn't tell her, but Korra figured she deserved it. Stupid karma.

Mako glanced at her though he avoided looking directly in her eyes. "I found a kid on the streets during lunch. I thought that, you know, since he didn't a family, that I'd take him in myself. He lives in the nearby orphanage and the people there told me every family that's adopted him so far keep bringing him back."

She wasn't upset, he could tell, but something shifted because she sounded more nervous than before. "So you think it'll be different for you?"

"Yeah."

She sighed. "Mako..."

"What?" He asked. "I can take care of a child, Korra."

"Do you even know what kind of danger you're putting him in? You're a cop, Mako. I thought you'd know better than to risk someone's life."

He should have known that this would turn into an argument. "He'll be fine."

"I don't think so."

Mako doesn't even get why he said it because he's pretty sure she won't agree to it. "If you're so worried then how about we both take care of him?"

The word hung on the tip of her tongue. _Okay_. But it wasn't okay and she knew it. She didn't come here to get roped in to taking care of a child. She loved kids, she really did. She just didn't think she was ready to take care of one. Mako? She didn't doubt his abilities at all. It was the job he had, the life he was living, that made him unfit to have custody of a kid.

And for that reason she would have to say yes because he couldn't do it on his own.

Softly, she said, "You know what? I wouldn't mind the idea."

He smiled. "You really are one of kind, Korra."

Yeah.

She was.

The guilt she felt earlier made its return, settling deep within her chest. It was now or never. "I'm sorry about this morning. You had every reason to be mad at me. Let's face it: I can be pretty hostile sometimes." Korra waited for a response from Mako; he blinked, processing her apology, analyzing her face carefully. Why wasn't he speaking?

Out of nowhere, because this really came as a shock to her, Mako chuckled lightly and gave her a small smile. He seemed extra happy and she tried deciding if that was because she previously agreed to his offer about adopting a child together or if he thought her apology was so ridiculous all he could do was laugh. The former had been a possible answer, but that didn't have any relation to her apology. At all. The latter made more sense, though she wasn't exactly sure why.

Seeing her confused expression, he explained. "We're best friends. I know how you act most of the time, so this isn't anything new."

"So does that mean you're not mad at me?" she partly wondered if he was having mood swings today.

"I've given it a lot of thought," he said, "and I realized how we tend to argue over petty little things. Tell me: What did we argue about this morning?"

"What you know about Kuvira." she said, shaking her head. "But it was important. Not petty." Korra exhaled, then smiled calmly. "Look, let's just forget about the subject. As long as you accept my apology, that's all that matters, right?"

"Right."

_'''_

Knock, knock, knock...

She had two choices. Stay in bed and let the person continue knocking on her door, disturbing her sleep or get up and see who it was. Asami wanted to sleep, but whoever was visiting her this late at night really needed to see her. She swung her long legs over the edge of the bed and got up, albeit rather slowly, walking out of the bedroom into the living room. Asami unlocked her door. Almost instantly, she was met with a force so strong that the raven haired beauty almost lost her balance. Arms wrapped around her neck, Korra tried apologizing for something, but Asami wasn't listening.

She was hugging her. Korra was actually hugging her. Thinking this was the only chance she had at hugging the younger woman, Asami's hands steadied themselves on her waist.

"...so sorry that I came here late." Briskly, Korra removed her arms from around her neck and Asami felt her own pale hands release their grip on her waist. "Hope I'm not too late?"

The engineer closed her door and locked it. Motioning for Korra to follow her to the bedroom, she said, "If you count coming to my place when it's almost 12 AM late, then I don't what is."

Korra caught her off guard for the second time that night. "Well I was going to come the next day, but I don't break my promises. With that thought in mind...I wanted to know if I could spend the night at your place?"

Her breath hitched while she turned around and faced Korra. How did she just now notice the pajamas that Korra was wearing under her vest? Korra stared expectantly, waiting for an answer. If Asami didn't know any better, it seemed that Korra had this planned out and knew that she would let her stay for the night. The engineer wasn't skeptical, so if Korra wanted to spend this time with her, be it just them talking about the case or getting to know one other more, Asami would let her stay. Besides, what could possibly go wrong?

Smiling, she said, "I'll let you stay."

_'''_

"What are you doing?" Korra asks, elbows resting on the back of the couch. She wonders why Asami is laying down on the couch, constantly punching her pillow, then frowning when she isn't comfortable.

"Trying to fall asleep." Asami says. Her green eyes meet Korra's blue ones. "Why?"

Worry flashes across her face. Asami already knows what she's going to say before she says it. "Shouldn't I be sleeping on the couch instead of you?"

Asami shakes her head. "You're _my_ guest so you get the bed."

And then Korra, once again, surprises Asami for a third time. "Or we could just share it."

Red. Her face was very, _very_ red. She couldn't cover her face with the pillow fast enough because Korra noticed.

"Are you blushing?"

Asami hesitated before answering. "N-No!" How could she be so bold? Asami regained her confidence. "No."

"Whatever you say."

Was Korra teasing her? _Calm down, Asami!_ Before she knew it, Korra went around the couch and started pulling her arm. She landed on the floor with a thump.

"Ow!"

Bashfully, Korra said, "Sorry."

Minutes later, they made their way towards the bedroom.

And Asami doesn't miss the tiny smile that inches its way on to Korra's mouth.

_'''_

Korra wasn't as tired as she thought she'd be. Had she been tired, her and Asami wouldn't be having this conversation about their day and how it went.

"You're adopting a child? Why?"

"Mako can't take care of one on his own so I feel obligated to help him raise the kid."

She smiled inwardly at the thought that she was able to keep Asami Sato up all night. They didn't talk much about family, but Korra was dying to. After all, family was significant in her life. Absentmindedly, she asked Asami more about her family.

It wasn't a happy story.

"My mom died when I was six," Asami said, staring at the bedroom ceiling. Korra saw the frown graced upon her lips. "I remember how close her and I were. We'd put on makeup together, go shopping, watch films, and she was there to council me and give me advice when I needed it. My dad tried doing that after she passed, but I didn't like it because it wasn't the same as when she did it. She was my best friend. My only best friend, actually."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Asami said, "because when I was growing up, nobody cared that she died. We had family friends, of course, but none of the kids at my school gave a damn. It was always, _'You're rich so you shouldn't complain'_. Like money could ever bring her ba—"

She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to continue. Korra scooted closer to her and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. Silently, tears spilled from Asami's eyes as she buried her face into the crook of Korra's neck. The quietness of the room made Korra wonder. Wonder how long Asami had to deal with this by herself. Wonder why people made accusations against her. She wasn't bad or terrible or trouble. She just needed some comfort, some support. Suddenly, Korra didn't view her as a stranger.

She was way more than that.

That night, Korra promised herself that if Asami was there for her, then she could be there for Asami. She was an angel.

And Korra was her savior.

* * *

**A/N- Midterms and projects are the worst. They kept me busy for a whole month! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter which, as you can see has tons of Korrasami. I'll be doing extracurricular activities as the school year continues so updates for my stories could be once or twice a month.**

**Until next time,**

**~nerd**


End file.
